


exchanging body heat

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>at the top of kim jongdae's priorities is pampering her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	exchanging body heat

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: fem!chen and fem!kai  
> [fill](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/19745.html?thread=8763425#t8763425) for a prompt at exopromptmeme! anything girl!exo related really reels me in and makes me weep. i'm pretty sure 50% of the fics i am now writing consist of some female character because i love girls. you should too!!!

Contrary to public opinion, Jongdae is a very organized person. Sure, Jongdae does things on whim occasionally and detours away from her usual route, but she has her priorities sorted out. She wants to get a financially stable job after college, volunteers down at the dog pound in her spare time, makes sure she exercises twice a week – exactly how long and what she does is an entirely different matter – and drinks enough water. At the top of the fine list of priorities though is pampering her girlfriend.

Kim Jongin is nothing short of perfection and Jongdae sometimes still finds herself baffled over the fact that they are actually dating, that Jongin actually laced their fingers together after Jongdae confessed and told her she liked her back. Since then, Jongdae has been committed to making sure her girlfriend is spoiled, even if Jongin tells her she doesn’t have to. That still hasn’t stopped Jongdae from showing up at Jongin’s dorm with an extra large blue slushy after dance practices, or buying Jongin the special bubble bath that she likes but can’t afford.

Jongin is adamant about Jongdae not spending too much excess energy on her – “I can’t even buy you a coffee with how much money I have in my bank account,” Jongin pouted at her, and Jongdae kissed it off her face – even though Jongdae has insisted that Jongin’s happiness is her happiness. Eventually, the two of them reached an agreement where Jongin is pampered exactly how she deserves and Jongdae doesn’t get the short-end of the stick per se.

Sex.

Fucking mind-blowing sex that goes on for _hours_.

When Jongdae got into the relationship, she already knew that Jongin had a strong sex appeal (very evident when dancing) and that she was also so cute she made puppies cry, but she didn’t know that Jongin in the bedroom was a perfect mixture of both cute and sexy. She’s so cute and undeniably sexy it should be illegal for anyone besides Jongdae to get to see the sight of Jongin coming.

While Jongdae loves everything about Jongin, her just-enough-for-a-handful breasts, her curvy and prominent hips, her plump _lips_ , Jongdae just absolutely adores Jongin’s thighs. If Jongdae had a rightful place in life, it would be buried in between Jongin’s voluptuous thighs. Where the air she can breathe is limited but the amount of pleasure she can indulge herself in is plentiful.

And that is where she puts her head at now, or attempts to, before Jongin clamps her legs shut and Jongdae meets the fabric of Jongin’s pleated skirt. “Jongdae!” Jongin squeaks, giggling at her girlfriend as she gives a playful shove to her shoulder. “We just did it yesterday. I’m still recuperating.”

Jongdae grins when Jongin flushes more than usual. Yesterday was quite the escapade, Jongdae grinding their clits together with Jongin’s legs thrown over her shoulders (having a dancer as girlfriend is _fucking amazing_ ) until Jongin could barely move. Jongin is still embarrassed by how loud she was moaning, and couldn’t even look at anyone in the eye as they left Jongdae’s dorm. She punched Jongdae square in the shoulder when they got in the stairway and then walked away mumbling how she is never going to get over it.

She got over it this morning when Jongdae woke her up with pancakes.

“Yeah, but…” Jongdae looks up at Jongin from her lap, tapping her fingers down her leg, “I didn’t get to eat you out yesterday.” She exaggerates her pout, hoping that Jongin won’t be able to resist her deadly charm.

Jongin bites onto her bottom lip. The first wall of defense is coming down. “Isn’t there a rule where you have to wait at least 24 hour before you can have sex?”

Jongdae laughs, rolling off of Jongin so she can get a better look at her face. “I think that only pertains to things related to the dentist or the doctor’s office.” She leans forward and presses their noses together, smiling when Jongin scrunches her nose and squeezes her eyes shut. “Indulge me a little?”

“I did yesterday,” Jongin refutes. She doesn’t do anything when Jongdae drops a kiss onto her nose or starts peppering kisses all over her cheek. She does sigh, a content sigh, when Jongdae makes her way down her neck, pressing kisses along the skin before she creates a mark onto Jongin’s collarbone. Jongin starts shifting in her spot, and Jongdae knows it’s only a matter of time until Jongin is in the exact same position she is in. Really, really turned on.

“You don’t even have to do anything today. Just let me take care of you baby girl.” Jongdae brushes back Jongin’s bangs so they are out of her eyes.

Jongin flushes at the pet name. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jongdae confirms, grinning at Jongin’s shy smile. She leans forward and Jongin takes the initiative, closing the gap between their lips. It’s brief, but she can feel Jongin’s eagerness start to emerge as Jongin presses closer and lets her mouth part for Jongdae’s prodding tongue.

“Okay,” Jongin whispers against her mouth. Jongdae celebrates her victory by winding her arms around Jongin’s waist and pulling her into her lap. Jongin squeaks, and Jongdae silences the noise with another kiss as she sneaks a hand towards the back of Jongin’s thighs. Her nails leave little crest shape marks into the skin, and Jongin’s breath hitches.

Jongdae smirks. There are some things that Jongin doesn’t verbally express that she enjoys, but over time, Jongdae has learned from reactions what really get Jongin going. Marks on her skin, kisses on the insides of her thighs, slow licks to her clit. Jongdae knows them all, and if there is anything she has not yet discovered she plans to find it.

Slow and steady, Jongdae slides her hand up, gliding her hands just over Jongin’s ass to the true destination of the waistband of her panties. They’re probably cotton, based on the way the waistband is so defined and snaps against Jongin’s hips so easily when Jongdae pulls at the material. Jongin whimpers, legs opening and accommodating Jongdae.

“Can I?” Jongdae asks as she thumbs at the material.

“Please,” Jongin responds this time, face pinching with pleasure. The way her legs shake underneath her indicates that she’s anxious too. Sometimes, it’s nice see Jongin bursting at the seams as well.

Jongdae grabs and pulls down the waistband, keeping her eyes trained on Jongin as she removes the underwear. Jongin’s panting, mouth parted as she watches Jongdae and how she works her panties down her legs. It gets stuck under her knees, and Jongin has to lift herself up for Jongdae to rid of them completely.

Jongdae dangles the panties on her index finger once they are off, smiling knowingly at the wet patch in the crotch area. “Already wet?”

The blush that creeps up on Jongin’s neck and the clamped legs says it all. Her girlfriend is so cute, Jongdae muses in her head, sitting in front of her in everything but her panties, probably soaking wet as she sits there, legs still closed.

“Open up,” Jongdae says. She slinks off the couch and onto the floor, getting on her knees for the most optimum position. Here, she can eat Jongin out until all she can think about is Jongin. All she can taste is Jongin.

It takes a moment before Jongin complies, letting their open up. Her skirt is long enough to cover her up, her arousal still hidden from plain sight. “Let me just…” Jongin brings her hands to her skirt, hovering over the zipper. Jongdae scrambles to stop Jongin and is just able to grab a hold of her wrist in time. “What?” Jongin asks, eyes wide. “Do you not want to do it… anymore?” The way she bites onto her lower lip, unsure of herself, and Jongdae hates that more than anything.

“No, no!” Jongdae says, “That’s not it at all!” Jongin’s hands fall at her side to toy at the hem of her skirt, waiting for Jongdae to explain. “I want you to keep your skirt on while I eat you out, princess.”

“ _Oh_.” Jongin hiccups. “So uh… how do you want me then?” Her voice is soft, but her pupils are wider than usual.

She approves. “Come towards the edge.” Jongdae helps Jongin, checking to see if she’s comfortable, and Jongin shoots her a look for doting on her too much. “Lift your legs and bring them towards your chest.” The request has Jongin blushing again, but she complies nonetheless, lifting her legs up, planting her heels into the cushion and bends her knees until she’s completely exposed.

Jongdae’s mouth waters with anticipation. Even though she wants to get right to work, she waits for her green light.

Jongin makes eye contact, sucking in a deep breath before she nods, adjusting her legs for a wider angle. Jongdae scoots her forward, overwhelmed by everything, because more than she would like to admit, she had this scenario played out in her head multiple times, but now that it’s actually happening she’s almost breathless. Her hands shake slightly when she grabs hold on the hem of the skirt, flipping it away so it’s not in the way. Jongin understands and grasps onto her skirt, letting the fabric bunch into her hands.

Her thumb runs over the back of Jongin’s thigh, and Jongdae really can’t herself and admires her thick thighs and her arousal sitting before her. “Are you going to hurry up?” Jongin laughs.

Heart pounding, Jongdae grins. “Yeah.” One quick lean in, and Jongdae is licking up Jongin’s pussy. She’s wet, achingly so, and Jongdae revels in the taste, casually flicking her tongue along the folds. Her face is surrounded Jongin thighs, her legs, and her torso, just Jongin. It’s perfect.

Jongdae smiles into Jongin’s pussy when she gasps loud, head falling back onto the couch. She hums, adding to the stimulation Jongin is receiving, wanting nothing more to make this perfect for Jongin as well. She runs her tongue in patterns, starting from the bottom and working her way north, towards her swollen clit.

Once Jongin has someone touch her clit, she’s basically gone. Any touch to her clit makes her so sensitive, a whining mess, so Jongdae flicks around her clit, but not directly on it. Jongin’s probably pouting at her to get on with it, but she focuses on pulling her folds aside and licking deep into her. Jongin groans out, fuck, and Jongdae buries her face in further.

The thing about this position is that Jongdae is solely the one in control. With Jongin’s legs pressed like this, Jongin can’t do _anything_ , only can react to what Jongdae is giving her. When Jongin is desperate, she grinds and rocks her hips hard and fast against Jongdae, and like this, she’s helpless. It makes tears prickle in the corner of her eyes, silently begging Jongdae to get on with it.

Jongdae spares her girlfriend the torture, sucking her folds once before she places her hands over her thighs, helping tilt her girlfriend back just right and then working her tongue relentlessly over her clit. Jongin cries out as her clit pulses against the added warmth. She brings her hands to her chest, groping her own breasts through her shirt.

“Is it good?” Jongin shyly asks, biting onto her lip. Jongdae should really be the one asking that, since she’s the one being teased endlessly, but Jongin knows how much Jongdae enjoys eating her out. It makes her heart swell with joy.

Instead of pulling away to reply, Jongdae teases her clit with just the tip of her tongue, hoping she gets the message. Jongin does, spine arching as her thighs shake with pleasure.

Her thighs almost look like they are about to collapse, and Jongdae presses harder, making sure they hold on until Jongin comes. It doesn’t take much longer though, with Jongdae’s prodding tongue swiping over her clit continuously. Jongin begins to grow taunt, mouth open as a sob gets stuck in her throat before she teeters over the edge with orgasm from Jongdae sucking her clit into her mouth.

Jongdae doesn’t pull away until Jongin actually shoves her at her shoulder from the overstimulation. Jongdae plants a final kiss to her clit before she removes herself away from Jongin. She stretches out Jongin’s legs, stiff from being locked up in one position for so long. “I’m sorry,” Jongdae murmurs against her lips when Jongin draws her in for a kiss, one that’s open-mouthed and a silent thank from Jongin for her orgasm.

“It was good,” Jongin says, smiling against her mouth. “ _Really_ good.” A wolfish grin spreads across Jongdae’s face. She knew it would be. Jongin parts away from Jongdae, glancing down at her shorts. “What about you?”

Jongdae was so focused on getting Jongin off, she couldn’t even feel her arousal until Jongin mentioned it. Her underwear was uncomfortably damp, soaking through her shorts by the looks of it. She sucks in a breath when Jongin pops the button of her shorts open and pulls the zipper down. At this rate, Jongdae doesn’t need anything but maybe Jongin’s fingers stuffed inside of her to get off.

Once her shorts are hanging at her knees, Jongin slips her hand inside of her panties, quickly fucking two fingers inside of her. Jongdae keens low in her throat as Jongin presses her palm against her clit. “I’m close,” Jongdae whines, already riding Jongin’s fingers.

“One day I’m actually going to get you off first so you don’t come within a minute,” Jongin whispers, pressing a light kiss on Jongdae’s mouth. It’s such a contrast from the pace of her fingers. Her kiss is barely there while her fingers are filling Jongdae up to the brim, palm hitting her clit with force.

Jongdae whimper as she comes, wanting to ride it out for as long as possible. She moans when Jongin pulls her fingers out and switches to insistent rubbing at her clit until Jongdae comes down from the bliss.

“Fuck, your fingers are magic,” Jongdae breathes out, chest heaving. Jongin beams, removing her hand out from Jongdae’s underwear and popping her fingers into her mouth, making a show of how she licks Jongdae’s release in her mouth. “ _Fuck._ ”

Jongdae finds herself pressed into the armrest with Jongin in her lap, more kisses being coaxed out of her. Another benefit of having Jongin as a girlfriend: lots of unhurried kisses after the great mind-blowing sex. Like everything else, Jongin has to show her gratitude somehow and it’s usually in the form of extra affection.

“Maybe next time,” Jongin says when they pull away, looking straight in the eye, a hint of mischief evident in the glare in her eye, “I can wear the skirt while I ride your face?” She raises an eyebrow in question like she doesn’t know the answer.

Her eyes widen and Jongin laughs out loud, eyes crinkling and whole face smiling. She retaliates by capturing Jongin’s mouth in another kiss as she whispers words onto her moving lips. “I like the way you think.”

“I thought you would.”

And Jongin does later, ride her face with nothing but the skirt on while on Jongdae’s queen sized bed, panting while grinding her hips down on hard until her juices are coating Jongdae’s face.

Oh, it’s good to be gay.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!


End file.
